Forgiveness
by Mara2
Summary: Slash. Remus and Sirius reunite after book three. The rating might be a little much, I wasn't sure. Tell me in your reviews. Please r/r, Mara


Disclaimer : None of these characters are mine. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. This story is slash, so don't read it if you don't like that kind of stuff. It begins from Remus's point of view.  


I sit in a large chair facing towards the large fire that is blazing brightly. I sigh. This scene is so familiar. It's seems like just yesterday that I was in here with James, Sirius, and unfortunately, Peter. We spent so many nights here, this was our hiding place. I sigh again. I've lost everybody, everything. My life was pointless until last tonight. James and Lily are gone, killed by our best friend. I always thought that that best friend was Sirius. Is spent the last twelve years trying to get him out of my mind, trying to forget what it's like to be around him. Then, last night, I found out that I was wrong. Peter was the one that betrayed Lily and James. The anger burns inside me now, not so much as for Peter killing James and Lily, but because Sirius had to suffer for twelve years for Peter's crime. I look into the deep flames that flicker in the moonlight. I want to believe that Sirius is right about Peter, and I do. But, still, I just can't understand why Sirius wouldn't have told me about Peter. I remember back to that day twelve years ago. "Remus," Sirius had said, uttering my name in that voice that always used to send a little shiver down my spine. But this time, it did not. I turned my back to him, hoping that he wouldn't see the tears that started to roll down my cheeks. I straightened up and walked out there, thinking that I would never have to face Sirius again. But, of course, I was wrong. Suddenly, I hear the familiar sound of a big dog opening that door to the room. When we were at school, Sirius would always nuzzle the door open like that when just the two of us were to meet here. Now, we are meeting again. ******************************************************************* SIRIUS'S POINT OF VIEW 

I nuzzle the door open and walk into the room. Remus is sitting in his usual chair, the one he always used to sit in when we were at school together. My thoughts race back to the nights that the two of us had shared in here. Those had been the best nights of my life. I push the thoughts away, and shimmer back into my human form. "Remus," I say quietly. Remus doesn't turn around. I try again. "You believe my, don't you? About Peter, I mean. You know I would never do that to Lily and James." Remus still doesn't move. I sigh. This scene is a lot like the one last night, I thought that we had already been through this. I was hoping that things could just go back to the way things used to be, but I guess not. "Why didn't you tell me?" A small voice whispers to me. The voice is filled with hurt and sorrow. Suddenly, I realize that these last twelve years have been as hard for him as they were for me. Probably harder. I walk to the pack of the chair and stare at the fire. "I didn't tell you that Peter was their secret keeper at first because James told me not to. I knew that you weren't in with the dark lord, but James, James wasn't sure. You remember, those days were dark, and no one could be trusted. Not even best friends." "He trusted you and Peter," Remus replies, still not moving to look at me. I sigh and move to the front of the chair. I kneel down in front of Remus. "I know. Do you remember this room?" I ask gently, trying a different tactic. "We spent so many nights in here together, alone. Those were the best nights of my life." ******************************************************************* REMUS'S POINT OF VIEW 

I listen to Sirius talk about those nights, the nights that we used to share. I remember the feel of him by my side, sharing my bed. I remember the wonderful feeling of waking up in the morning to find him at my side. I push those thoughts aside angrily. I'm supposed to be mad at Sirius, not invite him back into my bad. I glare deep into the fire, willing it to change my mind. "Remus, will you ever be able to forgive me?" Sirius asks in a mournful voice. He had tried every other tactic, so he decided to just lead with his heart now. I look into Sirius's eyes. Although his face is white and taught, his eyes show a glimmer of what they used to be. Those eyes look the same as they did on the night when he first told me that he loved me. That does it. The thought of that night, the best night of my life, comes flooding back to me, breaking the dams that I have carefully constructed. "Yes," I choke out and throw my face into my hands. I feel strong arms wrap around me and pull me close. I sink out of the chair onto the floor next to Sirius and wrap my arms around his neck. I let myself cry on his shoulder for a long time. It's been so many long, lonely nights of crying alone, with no one to care for me. To cry in someone's arms again is amazing. ************************************************************ SIRIUS'S POINT OF VIEW 

With that one word, "Yes," Remus breathed life into me again. Suddenly, I have a reason to live. And that reason is to prove myself to Remus, and love him with all my might. That one word lifted an enormous wait off my shoulders. I pull Remus into my arms, finally able to hold him while he weeps. This same thing took place so many times while we were at school. Whenever Remus was picked on by Severus or one of his group, Remus would stand tall. I always admired the way he held himself in those situations. But, I always held him close while he cried later. My heart goes out to the man in arms, like it has so many times before. I feel soft tears come to my own eyes. I can't believe that we are doing this again. I can't wait to restart my life. "Remus, I've misses you so much," I tell him when his sobs turn to silent tears that flow down his wet cheeks. I reach down and wipe those tears away with my worn fingers. "Me too, Sirius. I can't tell you how many nights I spent wishing you were with me. I still wake up in the morning thinking that you are going to be there beside me," Remus tells him in a moment of truth. I smile at my love and kiss the tears that roll down his soft face. The firelight flickers across that face, making more beautiful than I remember. I can't hold myself back anymore. I lean forward and brush my lips against his. The kiss grows deeper. I open my lips willingly, allowing Remus's tongue to enter and join mine. Then, Remus returns the favor. Finally Remus pulls away and looks into my eyes. "I love you, Sirius." I feel tears roll down my face at those four words. All my years in Azkaban were made right with those four words. "Am I forgiven?" Remus laughs. "Yes, Sirius. I could never be mad at you for long. You're forgiven." I grin and pull Remus down onto the floor beside me. "I love you," I whisper into his ear before pulling him into a gentle kiss that tells him all the emotions that I have kept pent up for twelve years. 

** Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Thanks, Mara **


End file.
